


Spring Showers

by ChubbinLovin (TinyBibliophile)



Series: Coming Home to You [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubstuck, F/M, Fat fetish, Fatstuck, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBibliophile/pseuds/ChubbinLovin
Summary: You'd never realized how small your shower was until Dave decided to join you.





	Spring Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of Coming Home to You. If you have ideas for this series or other fic requests, check out my tumblr an submit it! (chub-game-so-strong.)

It was heavenly waking up curled into Dave’s back, your arm draped around the thickest part of his waist. You’d teased him a little bit about wanting to be the little spoon, but honestly you wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. You hummed pleasantly into his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. He was still asleep, judging by his stillness and light snoring.

 

Propping yourself up on your elbow, you smiled to yourself as you took in the relaxed features of his sleeping face. His lips were parted slightly as he took deep, even breaths in and out; after stroking your fingers softly through his hair, you traced along his full lower lip. Snickering to yourself, you realized he was drooling a little bit.

 

After a few moments of this, your attentions seemed to have roused him as he shifted a bit and blinked his eyes groggily open. “Mm?” he mumbled, seeming to stifle a yawn as he rolled onto his back. “Mornin’ beautiful.” Dave smiled softly, still a bit dazed with sleep.

 

“Morning,” you greeted in return, moving so your knee fit in between his thighs as you laid halfway across his body. He swallowed as your bare breasts mushed and melded against his, his hands roaming down the curve of your back. “Sleep well?”

 

“How could I not, after a night like that?” The two of you exchanged a soft kiss, in no rush to separate as you tilted your head and gave his bottom lip a gentle bite and suck. “You?”

 

“Like a baby.”

 

You laid together for what felt like hours, exploring each others bodies and sharing warmth. Your room was cold, and anywhere you weren’t covered in blankets was struck by the chill. “I don’t wanna get up,” you groaned as you checked the time on your phone. It was almost noon already.

 

“What if I told you IHop is offering unlimited pancakes?”

 

You flung the blankets off and went to your closet to get dressed, but not before offering a mischievous grin and one last, quick kiss. He rolled onto his side, his eyes following you as if in a trance as you picked out your clothes and started getting dressed. “Have I told you how fucking gorgeous you are?”

 

“You could stand to say it more,” you joked, looking over your shoulder as you pulled a t-shirt down over your chest. “Now c’mon. I’m starving, so _you_ must be famished.” A teasing purr found its way into your tone as you climbed halfway onto your bed, still in your underwear, and began to play ith and fondle his belly.

 

He bit his lip in a pleasured smile, gripping your thigh tightly in one hand. “Fine,” he breathed against your neck, planting a kiss there before getting up and digging through his overnight bag for a clean set of clothes. You hoped your mom hadn’t gone to check on him in the guest bedroom at any point, considering he hadn’t stepped foot out of your room since the fiasco after dinner.

 

It didn’t take either of you very long to get dressed and ready for pancakes, but just as you were about to head out the door you got a text from your mother: _your aunt’s coming by to drop off your cousin. Their sitter cancelled. Hope you don’t mind!_ You sighed heavily, and as much as you wanted to tell your mom off for not even asking you first, your only reply was a simple “ _kay.”_

 

Not ten minutes later your aunt had rung the doorbell to drop off your cousin. You tried not to let on about your annoyance as you greeted her at the door, your cousin tumbling inside at a clumsy run. “Thanks for doing this so short notice,” she said with a glance at Dave as he stood behind you. “I hope you two didn’t have plans.”

 

You told her you hadn’t, just so she wouldn’t feel guilty and make a whole thing out of it. She left quickly enough, telling your cousin to behave while she was away. Then you and Dave were left alone with the grade schooler. “Look,” you began sheepishly as the three of you sat on the couch together. He took up a good third of it on his own. “You don’t have to stay. We can go out tomorrow or something.”

 

He shrugged as he settled into the couch, hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “I don’t mind,” he said simply, and you believed him. “Couch dates are cool too.”

 

You kissed him on the cheek softly, provoking an exaggerated “eewww” from your cousin. They stuck out their tongue as you ruffled their hair. “So, kiddo,” you asked, flipping on the TV, “what do you wanna watch?”

 

What followed was about four hours of Disney movies. Honestly, it could’ve been worse. It could’ve been Paw Patrol. First was Lion King, followed by Little Mermaid, then Aladdin. You didn’t care how old you were, you loved Disney flicks, and it was difficult not to sing along; even Dave was humming to the tunes, reminding you what a pretty singing voice he had. He didn’t show it off often, which was really a shame. The two of you held hands and enjoyed the movies, and you were surprised at how quickly the time flew.

 

After the final movie of your marathon, Zootopia, your cousin opted to play Pokemon on their DS until dinnertime. After they’d eaten your meager offerings of mac n’ cheese, they finally passed out on the couch until it was time for them to leave. It was nearly nine o’clock before your aunt came to pick them up, your parents having come home from work a couple hours ago. She scooped the kid up, thanked you again for watching them, and carried them out to her car.

 

“Well,” you chuckled, rubbing the back of your neck. “Not my first choice on how to spend the day together, but it was fun I guess.”

 

“It was,” he agreed, kissing your forehead. “It’s nice to just chill sometimes. Besides, we’ve got all week.”

 

“Yeah.” You hugged him softly before excusing yourself to go take a shower. He nodded, opening his mouth as if to say something only to shut it again. Thinking nothing of it, you left him to climb the stairs up to the bathroom.

 

Once you’d relieved yourself of your clothes, you strode over to the standing shower and ran the water. It took a moment to heat up, as it always did, but once it had you stepped in and slid the glass door shut behind you. As you wet your hair and relaxed under the steaming water, you found yourself humming those damned Disney songs again.

 

You couldn’t help it, and gave in. They were just too damned catchy. “I can show you the world~...”

 

“Shiiiining, shimering, spleeeeeendid~.”

 

You nearly jumped out of your skin when a second voice joined you in the bathroom. You immediately recognized it as Dave, even as he sang with a silly kind of exaggeration. How had he sneaked in so quietly? You hadn’t even heard the door shut. “Jesus,” you called out, suppressing your laughter, “you scared me half to death!”

 

“Sorry,” he responded nonchalantly, a little laugh working its way into his voice; through the steam of the glass, you could vaguely make out his pale, roundish shape as he appeared to be undressing. “I couldn’t resist.”

 

“Asshole,” you retorted playfully. Biting your lip, you started to feel warm from more than just the hot shower. The idea of showering with him was so enticing, you couldn’t believe you hadn’t thought of it yourself. When he slid the door open, a tingle warmed the pit of your stomach as you realized he was almost as wide as the shower itself. You grinned devilishly, noticing the red spreading across his cheeks. “Sure you won’t get stuck in here too?”

 

“I can think of worse things.”

 

As he pushed his way inside and closed the door again, you realized with an undeniable exhilaration that the space was barely big enough for the two of you. It was about the size of a small utility closet; his belly all but trapped you against the chilly, smoothe wall of the shower, and you noticed the way his backside pushed against the sliding door. You couldn’t help but wonder what it must look like from the outside: his plush ass squished against the glass, the steam clearing around his pliant skin.

 

“It’s a tight fit,” he commented breathlessly, water running through his hair, down his neck and over the rolls of his body until finally dripping onto your own skin. “I really am huge, huh…?”

 

“Mhm~,” you hummed in agreement, your arms looping around him as best as they could and giving his thick gut a loving shake. “Big and fat and beautiful.”

 

His lips trembled into a smile, and you felt him beginning to rock his hips into yours, though there wasn’t much room to do so. Each press forward made you melt a little more, as you were consequently buried in his flesh as he moved back and forth, back and forth. You sighed blissfully, pinching rolls of fat in your hands and relishing how his skin molded around you.

 

A gasp caught in your throat as he reached around and gripped the backs of your thighs, lifting you up with a surprising amount of ease and pinning you to the shower wall. The gasp melted into a moan as you squeezed your legs around his hips and slung your arms around his neck. It took a bit of doing, but he managed to support you with one arm while the other hand shifted his belly to find his dick. In moments he was moving inside you.

 

You stifled a euphoric cry as it attempted to rip through your throat, one hand clapping over your mouth. You did _not_ want your parents hearing that. He shushed you gently, apparently thinking the same thing; one arm had moved to brace himself against the wall, the other still cupping your rear to keep you elevated as he bucked into you.

 

His eyes had closed tightly, eyebrows knitted together in pleasure as he panted and huffed harder and harder with each roll of his hips. You loved the way your slick bodies stuck together, the way his soaked hair fell in front of his ruby-red eyes, his cheeks dyed the same color. He moaned deeply as you moved a hand to cup his breast, shifting it until you found his nipple. Your thumb caressed over the rapidly hardening bud, and you tweaked it once or twice before moving your mouth over it to bite, lick, and suck the sensitive spot.

 

“Hhaahhh~,” he sighed out loudly, a shiver pulsing through the both of you. Now it was your time to shush him. You hated to do it, as much as you loved those pitiable noises and sweet cries of want, but it was too risky.

 

As you continued to move your mouth over his breast, getting brave enough to leave hickies in his abundant flesh, you moved your hands to his hips. A shudder of lust hit you as your knuckles brushed the walls of the shower, your hands pressed against them by the width of his body.

 

“I’m close,” you panted out, and his cheeks and round chin wobbled as he nodded frantically in agreement, teeth clenching as he stifled a joyous groan. The two of you climaxed together, Dave pulling out a split second before he came. He kept ramming his hips forward though, and you realized that the friction against his plump belly alone was enough for you to ride out your orgasm.

 

The water of the shower had long since started to cool, but you didn’t care. The two of you panted and gasped in unison, staring into each others’ eyes as fresh beads of sweat melded with the cold water spraying from the shower. Smiling, you kissed each other passionately, tongues brushing past one another and running along the rows of each other’s teeth.

 

Finally, as your body began to cool down, you decided that the shower had gotten far too chilly for your liking. He let you slide back down to the ground, the tile shockingly cold against your feet, and you shut the water off. While you’d mostly been joking about him getting stuck in the shower with you, it turned out to be more of an issue than either of you had expected. He struggled to reach behind him for the door and slide it open, and you actually had to help maneuver his jiggling mass as he backed out of the shower. (There wasn’t even enough room for him to turn around.)

 

Flustered and dripping wet, he handed you a towel before shoving one against his own face, then moving it to dry his hair. You did the same, then wrapped yourself up in the towel before going to help him dry off the harder-to-reach parts of his full body.

 

You may have just been using that as an excuse to shake and jiggle his full hips, but if he knew that he certainly wasn’t complaining.  Biting your lip, you noted mentally that it would’ve been impossible for him to wrap the towel fully around himself as you had done. You gave his round ass a hard but playful slap, adoring the sharp gasp it prompted from Dave and the way the skin rippled under your hand.

 

Then, once he was mostly dry, he discarded the towel and inspected himself briefly in the mirror. You watched, hugging him tightly as he played curiously with his own bulging muffin top. “Fuck,” he sighed, sounding equally aroused as he did baffled. “I never thought I could’ve gotten so big… I wonder how much I weigh.”

 

Just as you’d started rubbing and kneading the roundest part of his belly, you stopped short and jerked your head up to look at him. “You don’t know?”

 

“Well… no. I guess I was too nervous to ever check. Besides, it doesn’t really matter-”

 

“Oh yes it does,” you argued with a grin, smacking his belly softly and sending ripples through the skin. “It definitely, totally, absolutely does.”

 

He seemed reluctant as you lead him over to the scale in the bathroom, but he didn’t resist. You coaxed him on and watched the numbers fly, the scale groaning a bit under his bulk. A wave of heat hit your face when the numbers finally slowed and stopped; he was heavier than you’d expected. When you looked up at his face, you saw a disgruntled expression as he tried pressing his stomach as flat as possible. “I can’t even see it.”

 

Licking your lips and cupping a love handle in your fingers, you told him, and relished the way his eyes flew open as wide as saucers. A brighter shade of red hit his cheeks as his mouth fell slightly open, and he tried again to see the scale himself almost as if he didn’t believe you. “You’re shitting me,” he breathed out, wetting his lips. Judging by the way his cock had begun to twitch after you uttered the number, it wasn’t out of anxiety this time. His eyes had hooded dreamily, his lips quivering. “Really?”

 

You nodded, kissing up and down his belly, then his breast, his neck, and his face as he leaned down into your lips. “Really,” you whispered against his cheek before planting another lingering kiss there. “Even I wasn’t expecting it to be that high.”

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, reaching underneath his gut to give his dick a few wanting tugs. “God, I’m so _fat…_ I blame you,” he added with a note of affection in his voice.

 

Gripping a handful of his ass, you smirked up at him with hooded eyes. “I can live with that.”

 

A comfortable silence formed between you two as he stepped off the scale and lifted you up in his arms again. Melting into his soft body, you barely realized that he’d moved to sit you on the countertop. His muffin top rested heavily on the surface between your legs, pressing into your body. “(Y/n)?” he asked after a moment of kissing and heavy petting, and you looked up into his dilated eyes. “How… how big do you want me?”

 

This wasn’t dirty talk, you realized quickly. This was a genuine question. He didn’t seem _concerned_ per se, but there was definitely a bit of hesitation there. “That’s a stupid question,” you remarked as you cupped his full face in both hands and kissed his double chin. “I never asked you to gain in the first place. Don’t get me wrong,” you added for good measure, “I fucking love it. But the real question is how big do _you_ want to get? It’s your body, not mine.”

 

He seemed to consider this, relaxing into your loving touches. “I think… I think this is perfect,” he finally decided. “I mean… if I’m so fat that I’m getting myself stuck on a daily basis-”

 

The words made you groan and thrust your hips in arousal. “Your ass is too powerful for this mortal world,” you chuckled slyly, and he snorted in repressed laughter.

 

“Something like that.”

 

You nodded your understanding, hugging him until your arms got lost in the thick rolls of his waist. “You’re perfect,” you hummed, resting your head against his pillowy chest. “And I love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Dave didn’t sleep in the guest bedroom that night either.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the Disney movie babysitting thing was just an excuse for me to write Dave as a huge dork with a pretty voice. And for anyone interested, here's my headcannon for Dave's singing:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEnxIbwlNG8


End file.
